ink HEART
by Kavyana
Summary: Aku ingin menulis cerita yang menyakitkan, Hinata. [SasuHina Drabble]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]

ink HEART

Sasuke | Hinata

AU, Fluff, Drabble

* * *

"Aku ingin menulis cerita yang menyakitkan, Hinata." Sasuke membuka percakapan di tengah perjalanan. Bus yang mereka tumpangi melewati hamparan padang hijau yang luas. Udara siang itu lembap dan sinar matahari sepenuhnya tertutup awan. Mereka berada di lantai dua bus yang tidak memiliki atap.

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari buku yang ia baca.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia mengempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, "Seperti katamu, sesekali aku harus jujur pada tulisanku," katanya sembari menatap arakan awan.

Hinata menggumam, tampak tak begitu peduli. Ia membalik halaman bukunya lalu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Sasuke melirik dari ekor matanya. Tangannya bergerak meraih rambut Hinata dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga perempuan itu. Ia kemudian merogoh tas tangan Hinata, mengeluarkan ikat rambut dan mengangsurkannya di depan wajah Hinata, di atas halaman buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Biarkan saja," ujar Hinata tak acuh sembari menepis tangan Sasuke. Ia membalik lagi halaman bukunya.

Sasuke memerhatikan ikat rambut di tangannya. Ia lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, meraih rambut panjang Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan mengikatnya sekadar.

Hinata menoleh dengan tatapan protes. Sasuke mengganggu klimaks bacaannya.

"Itachi sedang tidak memerhatikan," ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar yang santai.

Hinata mendecak. _Sasuke sedang ingin diperhatikan_. Ia kemudian menutup bukunya lalu memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya. "Apa?" katanya dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan tatapan lurus ke mata hitam pemuda itu.

"Aku benci mengatakan hal yang sama dua kali."

Hinata tertawa. _Pemuda yang menyebalkan_. "Cerita menyakitkan seperti apa?"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil napas dalam. "Cerita yang tidak hanya bisa kau baca, tapi bisa kau lihat juga."

Hinata mengerutkan kening, "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau berkata ingin jujur pada tulisanmu, tapi apa hubungannya cerita menyakitkan yang bisa dilihat dengan kejujuran?"

Sasuke menggumam panjang. "Kenapa kau bilang aku tidak jujur pada tulisanku?"

"Ceritamu itu manipulatif. Aku tidak bisa mengenali Uchiha Sasuke lewat tulisannya. Kau seperti menghibur diri dengan tokoh-tokoh dan pemikiran yang kau sendiri tidak setujui. Dan, kau berusaha membuat pembaca menyetujui apa yang tidak kau setujui itu."

Sasuke menerawang. "Kau tidak pandai menyederhanakan pikiranmu, Hinata," ujarnya mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi... Ya, aku memikirkan perkataanmu itu berhari-hari. Lalu, kupikir kau benar meski tidak sepenuhnya. Aku ingin menulis cerita yang menyakitkan karena itu yang kurasakan tiap kali melihatmu. Aku ingin jujur sepenuhnya-" Sasuke menatap Hinata sungguh-sungguh.

"Hah?" Hinata memasang wajah tidak mengerti, "Sasuke, kau juga tidak pandai menyederhanakan pikiranmu."

Bus melaju mulus pada tikungan yang menanjak. Pohon cemara di pinggir jalan memberikan aroma segar khas pegunungan. Sasuke merendahkan tatapannya ke jari manis Hinata. "Kenapa aku membiarkanmu menerima lamaran Itachi?" gumamnya pelan. Ia kemudian membuang pandangan ke bangku paling belakang. Itachi sedang tertidur dengan earphone menyumpal kedua telinganya. Alih-alih duduk dengan Hinata, Sasuke tadi sengaja menarik Itachi duduk di belakang dengannya agar ia bisa mendekati Hinata ketika Itachi tertidur (Sasuke sangat hafal kebiasaan kakaknya itu).

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. "Sasuke, tidak semua hal bisa kau katakan dengan jujur, tapi semua hal bisa kau tulis dengan jujur. Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu." Hinata meraba cincin di jari manisnya, "Karena itu, tulislah apapun. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, tapi aku akan terima semua tulisanmu. Aku akan menikah dengan kakakmu karena memang aku harus. Hyuuga membutuhkan bantuan Uchiha. Dan, pernikahan ini adalah gerbangnya. Kau pun tahu keadaanku."

"Seperti tidak ada pilihan yang lain saja." Sasuke berujar sinis.

Hinata mendongak, menatap langit berawan yang dibingkai pucuk cemara, "Kau juga. Kenapa terus terang setelah malam perjodohan itu."

"Aku tidak tahu akan begini jadinya." Suara itu terdengar putus asa. Sasuke rasanya ingin memeluk Hinata.

"Kau tahu, terkadang hidup memang memberikan kita pilihan yang sepertinya bukan pilihan." Hinata memejam, "Hanya jalani saja sampai akhir. Keluarga kita sudah telanjur sepakat. Kakakmu sudah telanjur menerimaku. Aku sudah telanjur menyerah pada kita. Kau telanjur terlambat mengatakan padaku."

Hening. Desau angin menggantikan semua suara.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah." Sasuke berdiri, hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya, di samping Itachi.

"Ya," tanggap Hinata. _Tak ada lagi yang bisa kita bicarakan._

Sasuke menyodorkan buku catatan, "Aku membuat cerita di mana kau mengubah pikiranmu. Aku harap kau melihatnya, bukan hanya sekadar membacanya."

Hinata menerima buku catatan itu. Tanpa kata.

...

Bus sampai di tujuan. Sasuke dan Itachi tidak menemukan Hinata di mana-mana.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

Sebelumnya fanfik ini pernah di- _post_ di grup FB "Lovely Fanfic Of SasuHina". Sengaja dipindah ke FFN (dengan perubahan seperlunya) sebagai arsip dan agar tersimpan rapi selamanya.

 _Anyway,_ judul fanfik ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film. Tapi, isinya sama sekali tidak berkaitan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bagian ini. Segala bentuk tanggapan selalu saya tunggu di kotak _review_.

Salam,

Kavya.

 _[30 September 2017]_


End file.
